scratchfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Current Tasks
Category:Requests:Stickied Threads Considering there are so many things to be done on this wiki, I decided to create this tasks thread, to indicate what needs to be done on this wiki. This way, if there is anybody who wants to help, but doesn't know what to help with, there is this thread to give options. Here are the different difficulties, in which the more difficult the task is, the more harder and lengthier the task is. Difficulties Fairly Easy Easy/Medium Medium/Difficult Fairly Hard Similarly, here are the different amounts of completion, showing how much each task has been completed. Amounts of Completion 0% Finished 25% Finished 50% Finished 75% Finished 100% Finished So here are the current tasks: *Improve Page Tasks :*Improve Alternatives to Scratch article. ::*Difficulty: ::*Current amount of completion: ::*Description: This article is generally scratch related in a way, and definitely has knowledge that other scratchers may want to know. The only issue, is this article doesn't have too much information. It would be appreciated if somebody could improve to the first paragraph (description), and then add a summary and differences and similarities to scratch, and perhaps a picture to each alternative to scratch. The reason this is a hard task, is because experience is somewhat required, to mention differences and a summary. ::*Currently being worked on by: Nobody :*Improve Scratch Secrets article. ::*Difficulty: ::*Current amount of completion: ::*Description: This page has lots of help for new users, and currently because it's based on a thread, it still doesn't have all of the information that's on the thread, and there's plenty more information to add. The thread is here ::*Currently being worked on by: Chrischb *Special Tasks **''None'' --Last edited by Lucario621 17:10, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Discuss below! Remember guys, for most tasks, more than one people can be working on a task at a time ;). But please tell us if you're working on a task, so we can add you to the list, or tell you that somebody is currently working on it, so it's recommended that you shouldn't work on the task. --Lucario621 17:13, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I added to the Examples section in the Move ( ) steps bit... but I didn't have a user at the time. Is that task done now? Chrischb 09:40, March 13, 2010 (UTC) : Good edit, but can you have the scripts as images, not text? Thanks. --Lucario621 16:07, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't have much time... fixed now. :) How long does the article have to be for the task to be completed? Chrischb 05:57, March 14, 2010 (UTC) : It varies. But I'll say it's finished now - it has plenty information, considering it's just a block article. So I'll remove it from the list...Lucario621 16:06, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Hooray! :D I might go for the Alternatives to Scratch article next... Chrischb 05:22, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not sure. You (and me) don't really have any experience with any other programming languages on this list, so maybe that's not a task for you (us). I think we should work on the Scratch Secrets page :) I'm going to add that to the list of tasks...--Lucario621 02:06, March 16, 2010 (UTC) AGH NOOOOOOOOOO I was adding the Blocks and Scripts section to the Scratch Secrets article, but it went funny and died... >_> Chrischb 06:47, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : Lol :P You'll get it... just work on small parts at a time ;) 13:30, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hooray, I got the Blocks and Scripts section done! :D Now for the Paint Editor bit... Chrischb 09:53, March 23, 2010 (UTC) : Chrischb - is the Scratch Secrets article generally finished now? 01:53, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Nope... I'd work on it, but my computer's being improved on - I'm not really able to do furious edits at the moment. Sorry... Chrischb 04:17, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I think that the Scratch Secrets task completion picture can be changed to 50%... :) Chrischb 08:50, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : Okey dokey! :) 13:31, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :: I don't see a change yet. :P Chrischb 23:25, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh - sorry lol :P I was looking at the Difficulty symbol, so I thought it was already completed XP 23:54, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I should be able to work on the Scratch Secrets article properly now. :) Chrischb 06:32, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Other than these topics, I don't think there's much left to do other than revise and edit. We've done a good job :D Adriangl5 15:09, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Why is this in the Requests forum? It's the same as the one in the General Wiki Discussion forum... --Chrischb 11:15, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind. --Chrischb 00:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Rofl. I 'moved' it :P 23:29, May 3, 2010 (UTC)